


Don’t Forget

by justanothergirlwithaphone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothergirlwithaphone/pseuds/justanothergirlwithaphone
Summary: Morgan (now all grown up) says something to his father, Tony.





	Don’t Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just sad. Deal with it.

I walk into your room and I could smell mom’s perfume. Only mom’s perfume. 

I remember the shop we used to go. Funny how I never stepped foot in there anymore. 

And your workshop always so messy, but now spotlessly clean. Nobody goes there anymore. Mom sometimes do, but everytime she does, she just cries. 

Dad, I forgot how you sound. How you laugh lovingly everytime mom says something. 

I forgot the feel of your goatee tickling my face everytime you kiss my cheek. 

I forgot the familiar footsteps walking down the stairs every night after you put me to bed. 

I forgot how you would comfort me every time I cry. I forgot how my little hands feel so protected in your big warm hands. 

I forgot how you smell, the after-shave smell I presumed. The smell that used to be so familiar that I didn’t even realise was there, but now, I guess, is gone.

I forgot how I always sneak into your workshop just to see you work. 

I forgot the times we spent eating juice pops together. 

I forgot the way you would threaten to sell my toys and your awful awful bedtime stories. 

I forgot how it feels everytime I climbed into your lap while you hold me tight against your chest. 

I forgot how you would always try to braid my hair and seriously messed it all up. 

I forgot seeing you and mom in front of the tv, you holding mom tightly in your arms. 

I don’t know if I miss you or not. I’ve come to terms that you’re never coming back. I feel horrible not knowing if I miss you now. I’ve waited and waited and waited as a kid, always hopeful that one day you will knock on my bedroom door with a smile. But by the time I’ve made sense of what ‘death’ really means, you have already been gone for years. 

I forgot the last time I saw your face.

_I’m starting to forget you dad. _

_And it’s scaring me._

_I don’t want to forget._

_Please.  
Don’t let me forget._


End file.
